redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Skalarana
Hi Skalarana, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 16:17, March 20, 2010 Ahoy matey! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll enjoy it here as much as I do. If ye need any help, just ask around! There's lots of people to go to. Fill out yore user page so we know more about ye. Maybe we could be friends? Anyways, once again welcome! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Skalarana! Hope ye haves fun here, an' I hopes we could be friends? anyways ifn ye needs any help jus' ask, well see ya 'round, and once again Welcome!!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 13:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Skalarana! I like yore name, its cool. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 19:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I do. Quite a lot, actually. XD I'm sorry about your rat, I hate losing pets.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 02:14, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you live on a farm? Yeah, I know: dumb question. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) um... well i have my duck in the basment, and were making a pin for the goats chickins, and were going to move my duck there to. so yes i live on a farm Hey, I have a parakeet, 2 dogs and a cat! Yew must really love animals to have so many. Bluefang the Ferret 11:14, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes i love animals. Update! on Zaroc! -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 18:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Your character sounds pretty cool. We should talk more. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 22:56, May 21, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!! Question: Why do you answer on your talk page and not the person who sent you a message's talk page? Just curious. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:02, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I do not now. Hello Hey Skal, its me Coral Flintblade, just wondering when are you going to be done revising the stories so I can see them. --Coral Flintblade Come to me ye stinkin' vermin 16:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout the wait,but now it summer so i'll have a lot more spare time. So probly about a month Update An Extraordinary Warrior. If you care. Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:50, May 31, 2010 (UTC) P.S. You make no sense :) Update on A Foxes Tale --Ming the Japanese Fox 23:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on Lioneyes Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 18:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on A Foxes Tale. that was me --Ming the Japanese Fox 20:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on AEW Holly 16:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Update Lioneyes Holly Meridell FOREVAH!! 21:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I need help! How do i make a signter!!!!!!!!! --skalarana 16:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Nm i got it My sister rides horses, too! What a coincidence! :] --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:48, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I love it when other ppls ride to that really cool Blue! --skalarana 16:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I love your avatar. She's so cute. ^^--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 16:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ^^--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 17:59, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure I can! Do you want a background? What pose do you want her in? What is her expression?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 18:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Is she standing on just a plain white beach or bluff or rocks? Is the sky stormy, clear, somewhat cloudy, setting/rising sun? Are the waves calm or wild? Sorry, I'm just a sucker for details. Thanks!--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 18:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And would you like it done traditional or digital? Realistic or more like the Redwall TV style?--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Okey dokey. I'll get started on it as soon as I'm done with Sam's. :D--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:05, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update: on the only story I have! Lord Ungatt Trunn the Highland King I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 05:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy! -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 18:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like it! :) -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:48, June 13, 2010 (UTC) update. I have finished chapter two in my fan fiction. I am that is, My sword will wield for me 13:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) of course you can add my name -Coral Flintblade yes, i am Yes i am but we have a little probblem with our scanner. (I HATE HATE HATE TELLING PEOPE THIS! UUUUUUUGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!) BTW, Is that a pic of your rat? I have a mouse. --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 16:21, July 13, 2010 (UTC) There 'tis! Just click the button with a picture and a +. It's three away from the signature button. -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 01:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Will there be an Abbey Warrior, Bellringer, Infirmary Keeper, Badger Mother, or any other of those creatures in your story? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:39, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Whoops. Yes, it's been done for awhile. I must have just uploaded it on dA and forgotten to put it here. I'll go upload it now.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 22:24, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) yes who do you want drawn?----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 02:50, July 16, 2010 (UTC) how old is she?----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 04:26, July 16, 2010 (UTC) oh and what's her fur color?----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 04:35, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:23, July 16, 2010 (UTC) thanks oh hope you don't mind but tomorrow I'm going to Seattle so you probably won't expect the picture till the week after next week ;) ----Selound The Slaver's Daughter! 02:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Huge Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:28, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on TPIG.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 02:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) YOU DARE LAY THY FILTHY PAW UPON ME, SHE-RAT?! ME, THE (Former) MENTAL Z. OF RUSSIA?! --MentalZ 16:29, July 20, 2010 (UTC) *Stares blankly* Hardy-hardy harr. I can clearly see how you made the connection since ferrets are mustelids and rats are rodents. And I am more importantly not a female. I'm not small, dainty, long eyelashed, and talk in a voice higher than a male's voice. Brilliant observation on your behalf. --MentalZ 17:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ducks punch Temper, temper... I was describing the differences between males & females in general. --MentalZ 17:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) As to the RPG on the Wars Wiki, go ahead. I would love nothing better than that. smirks --MentalZ 17:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? Update on MRTS 1 --Dewface "I am a true worrior!! (so don't mess with me)" 22:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW: I Don't like like hanna montanna either, I heart Horses!!!!! u r soooo lucky Guss What?!?!?!! MY FAMILY IS GOING TO START A FARM!!!! (probbly) We already have 8 rabbits and 57 chicks. here she is :) ----Selound I never miss 13:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) you requested a Skalarana pic right?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 23:55, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:30, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower talk show! --Dewface Captan Jack sparrow ROCKS!!!!! 15:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) message on my talk page um, did i say i would draw you a pic? I think you might have mestaken me for somone els. but if you did, i'm sorry, we have a probblem with our scanner too. sorry. :( --Dewface Do you fear death? 20:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ok, sorry 'bout that. once i can solve my probblem, i'll draw a pic for you. (I dont think my art is very good though.) --Dewface Do you fear death? 20:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) thanks mate! --Dewface Do you fear death? 20:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) LOL :D--Dewface Do you fear death? 20:37, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Update!! on mossflower radio. --Dewface Do you fear death? 13:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) oh and uh, are you a good rat or a bad one? Ok, good. did you read the update yet? --Dewface Do you fear death? 22:52, August 7, 2010 (UTC) was that you on my talk page? i think the message about the redwall tv series? --Dewed Do you fear death? 15:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) oh, werd... --Dewface Do you fear death? 20:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ps:like my new sig? Okay, (apology accepted) I realize that I wasn't being very friendly or helpful with my criticism on Hollyfire's blog, and I've decided I'll just stay on as a reader, somewhat like him, and I'll do my best to be helpful. ShadowWelcome to the Shadowpool 12:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I herde ya! Update on Mossflower radio. --Dewface Do you fear death? 20:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no. could you send me a link though? for some reason i can't get on there. Dewface Do you fear death? 21:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) oh, i don't relly know ither. I thought you did.--Dewface Do you fear death? 22:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I was trying to find it but i couldent. --Dewface Do you fear death? 22:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Ch 3 of Corbus Quickblade I have finished Ch3 of Corbus quick-blade and am quite Content with it( it includes his Background) ---~ Update i have updated Corbus quick-blade its a shorter chapter than the others Lordsunflash------Naught can stop the badger lord 15:52, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter five of Corbus Quick-blade is up Update Ch 6 book 2 of Corbus Quick-blade hope you like it Lordsunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! update on Mossflower radio --Dewface Do you fear death? 22:37, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm being a bit curious now. I just read your user page and you said that you were a good drawer/artist. If you are, why don't you post your pics on...Cut that out. Just realized that you didn't know how to upload pics. What I do, is I scan the pic, rename it then move it to 'My Pictures' or any file you want, come on this website and sign in, then click 'upload picture' on your left, then I think you might be able to work out the rest. I don't know if you got that little lot. Just trying to be helpful, I guess. Also just realized I was the first user(besides TBT) to welcome you. :D --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Also, how do I find you on DA? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I don't have an account... --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I must say, good artwork, mate. Maybe you should try colouring them :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, I didn't just start, I started around...maybe 3 months after I joined this wiki. I can only draw otters and squirrels though, hares as well, though not very good. I'm really bad at stoats, weasels, and ferrets, because I really can't tell the difference between them. When did you start drawing? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool :) Care to look at my art? You'l only find squirrels and otters in there. Y'know, I was thinking about drawing you just now. Weird, even though I don't know how to draw a searat. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Thankee, matey. I appreciate that :) Yeah, one day I just felt like drawing, and it actually didn't turn out too bad! Yes, I'm checking out other people's art and trying to get tips from it. I was thinking of doing Thorn's Saga art contest, and I might draw Nightpaw looking for Alois. Oh, and if I do draw you, it might take a while, 'cause I have to figure out ways to draw a searat. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) An art trade? Yeah, why not :) I have to learn how to draw a searat, you have to learn how to draw an otter. Actually, I've started working on it, like how to draw a searat. It didn't turn out too bad. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 05:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) It's actually 'Upload an image', not 'Upload picture'. Btw, I'm actually finished. That was really quick O.o --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Took me a while to upload this. Did it on Paint, btw. I might colour the original sketch. So, what do you think? And I just realized I forgot the scar. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, she doesn't have a ponytail. I'll post the info here, 'cause some of the info I don't really like. Sorry for the inconvenience. *Name: Laria Wavedeep *Species: Sea otter *Gender: Female *Weapons: Dirk, sling. Spear if you really want to. *Accessories: Yellow bracelet on right footpaw. *Appearance: Light blue tunic, black belt. Has a white spot on left footpaw. Fur is brown(any shade really, as long as the neck fur is a lighter brown). *Eye: Blue I think thats it. Sorry if I loaded you with information. Thanks for the compliment, btw. I like it too, it's one of my favs :) Don't rush the pic, take as long as you want, matey. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Character I saw you wanted to be in one of my fanfics :) Thanks. Do you want to be updated for it? I'm planning to put you in Laria Wavedeep. Could you please post info about Crush and Gourge, eg. clothing, age, fur, eye, weapons etc. That would be helpful, mate. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:10, August 30, 2010 (UTC) your fanfic aw man!! I love it! (the story of a brother and a sister) it is sooo good! can you make it so that i can comment? it is reeeely good! BTW we got a new printer/scanner so i am currantly drawing your pic, expect it soon! --Dewface Do you fear death? 21:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Whoops, I meant I was gonna put you in an upcoming fanfic I'm writing. Sorry. But I'll still update you on Laria Wavedeep. I can't wait for the pic! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) here she is!!!!!! here is your pic you have been waiting for!!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 20:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:FanArt Its all on the ...pretty cut and dry. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for putting me on your 'Best Friends' list, mate. *hugs* XD --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you!! thanks for putting me on your bestfrinds list!! I put you on mine!! and i'm glad you like the pic. can you check out my other fanfic? its called Dewface's naughty and mighty days. I't the story of my past. hope you enjoy it!!! --Dewface Do you fear death? 22:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) um, what can we do there?--Dewface Do you fear death? 20:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I guss, see ya there, but one thing, i don't know what that game is or how to play. if you could send me a link tha'd be great.--Dewface Do you fear death? 20:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Kitteh Yep, a cat! <3 Got something that wasn't related to Pokemon for an avatar. So yeah... ;) --JadefangYou're not the hero... 04:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skal! How's the pic goin'? Anyways, how would you like to come on the shoutbox? Just go to 'More at the top right hand corner of the page, click 'Manage widgets', and a bar will pop up at the top. Just scroll sideways until you come to 'Shoutbox', click the little green button and the shoutbox will appear on the left hand side of the screen. Sorry, that was all a bit rushed :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I wish I had Photoshop...Oh well, I have Paint, which will have to do for now. I can't wait for my pic to be finished! :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) That's good :) But you don't have to rush it, take your time. I don't mind. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Good. I forgot to update you on Laria Wavedeep btw. Have you read it before? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No, I think Skal is in another one. One that I'm writing which I'll hopefully be able to post soon. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:14, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower radio --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Update Ch seven of Corbus Quick-Blade is Out Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Update..already I finished this chapter quickly and I have introduced a new character Here's the link Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Update!!! on Mossflower radio, thanks! --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) update on Corbus Quick-Blade Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Did you want to be updated for Laria Wavedeep? Because if you did, I've written half of Chapter Eighteen. Just lettin' you know, matey! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:52, September 12, 2010 (UTC) update on Corbus quick-blade, now with madbeasts in it Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Update on mossflower radio!--Dewface Do you fear death? 22:22, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Update Other half of Chapter Eighteen on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War. Most of Chapter 6 posted, and I have regained internet! Updates will now be regular again! -celebrates- It's not QUITE the epicness I thought it would be, especially a certain someone's death, but I have cleared the path for more excitement! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:32, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter 11 is done and the story is nearing the end Lordsunflash May The Wind Be at Your Back, Matey Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:40, September 23, 2010 (UTC) you think you have a lot of pets? I have 60. *47 chickens *8 rabbits *1 dog *2 mice *2 cats Do you like mythbusters? its a tv show. oh, by the way, have you read the update on My story? and the one on Mossflower radio? idk if you already read it, gotta go check... --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 01:00, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Nineteen is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 11:28, September 24, 2010 (UTC) New update on Mossflower radio! --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 03:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE I'm not sure if you're still reading this but the story is done and I rather like the ending heres the link User blog:Lordsunflash/Corbus Quick-blade Lordsunflash Duct Tape>Sliced Bread Update on My story! --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 01:50, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Skalabananna!! (can I call you that? I mean, you call me big fluffy bunny.) I've got a picture for 'ya! Do you think I should color it? My Mom is going to buy me some colored pencils. here is it not colored: --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 20:56, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok!! thanks!! probbly next time we go to publix, we'll get colored pencils but i'm not sure. but count on it to be soon!!--Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 22:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks skaly. if you get a signiture, than put that pic on it and i'll put it on mine as soon as i color it and upload it. If you send another message today I can't replie because I gotta go. but send me a message anywase so I can read it next time I'm on!! THANKY SKALY!!! --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 22:19, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty is up! Btw, how's me pic goin'? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I wish I had Photoshop...*sigh* Oh well. Thanks for doing the pic, matey. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on Mossflower radio!! and I did an experiment on the pic with crayons, and it looks great!! I'll upload it as soon as possible. our laptop broke, and now we have to use our desktop which is not hooked up to our scanner, so we have to buy a long usb cable so we can use our printer. sorry.--Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 23:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Update An Extraordinary Warrior and The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:56, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty One is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:08, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Two is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 10:33, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Corbus sequel if you want to read it I just posted the first chapter of Corbus Quick-blade's sequel The Tale of Tabun Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update Chapter two of Tabun is out Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! I finally got myself around to writing the back story to Corbus Quick-blade(their fight to find out who is chief and how they met Jak) I just figured I had told a summary of the story a bit too many times in Corbus Quick-Blade so I decided to write it out and get into better detail Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update! On the Saga! Thorn Simply put---THE SAGA! 20:18, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter three of The Tale of Tabun is out. There is one scene that I didn't write very well, but there is a insight to why Jak left Gaul and a letter from Grelot Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Three is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:25, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Four of The Tale of Tabun is out Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Four is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Five of The Tale of Tabun, I have been planning this one for months in advance Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Five is up! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter six of The Tale of Tabun is out Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update Chapter Seven of The Tale of Tabun is out Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Six is up! Oh, and btw, just making sure you haven't forgotten, how's my pic going? Just checking. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 09:30, December 5, 2010 (UTC) TTOT update Chapter eight is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Update Update on The Tale of Tabun Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Update Update, chapter ten of The Tale of Tabun. There is a bit of French in this chapter and if you translate it you may find a nice little mini-story Lord Sunflash I am always watching! TToT Update The Tale of Tabun has been updated, Eleven is a bit short but the next one will be much better Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Hey Skal! Just dropping by. How's life? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Just dropping by to say hello... HIIII, how are you? :) Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 16:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) TToT Update Chapter Twelve is up Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Chapter 13 of The Tale of Tabun is up. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter Twenty Seven is up! (finally) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 06:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I will not be updating The Tale of Tabun until I get another comment, sorry but I need feedback to write Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment|'Phantome Chronicles: Embodiment']] *First Update fer ye, hope ye enjoy it, friend. Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) *Update fer ye in this story :). Something has been added to before the prologue. And The name of the fanfic has been changed. Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 11:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *Update fer ye, Skal :D Nitram Roy Rrav vermins can be naive too :) 01:16, May 5, 2011 (UTC) *Update fer me fic, Skal_chan :) Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 21:23, June 10, 2011 (UTC) *Update, fer ye. Enjoy it if ye read it, Skal-chan. Let's talk! :) A story from Nitram... 11:56, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. Chapter twenty Eight is up! (finally...) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:24, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey mate, how's it going? We haven't talked lately, so I just though I'd come by and say hi. How are you? I'm good, besides having to do lots of homework :( --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The Tale of Tabun/ The Lord of Flames is being deleted(I still have the backup)I am just not having fun writing it any more. I have instead decided to re-write my original Fan fic, Corbus Quick-blade it was my favorite and it needs to be better written than it was. Expect that the first re-vamped chapter will come soon, but it may be different than the original first chapter. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Guess what? XD I UPDATED LIONEYES. User blog:Hollyfire53/Lioneyes- A Legendary Ending Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:22, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep! Chapter Twenty Nine is up! --Laria WavedeepI will find ye, wherever ye are... 03:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC)